


All Wrapped in Thorns

by Jasutine



Series: Thorns series [2]
Category: RWBY
Genre: Abuse, Alternate Universe - College/University, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Depression, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, F/M, Lesbian Character, Modern AU, Multi, RWBY - Freeform, Slow Burn, Slow Romance, bi character
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-27
Updated: 2020-09-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:54:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25559881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jasutine/pseuds/Jasutine
Summary: The spiritual sequel to a Romance with Thorns. Ruby is feeling the full effect of the loss of her mother, here at the college of her dreams in hopes that a new setting might help alleviate the pain. What will she find there, more heartbreak, new friends, love?
Relationships: Blake Belladonna/Yang Xiao Long, Ruby Rose/Weiss Schnee
Series: Thorns series [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1864258
Comments: 3
Kudos: 19





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> If you're some what lost try reading this one first (https://www.fanfiction.net/s/11396652/1/RWBY-a-Romance-With-Thorns) It's older so forgive me.

The autumn air nipped at Rubys' cheeks as she passed the threshold into Beacon's main building. Only a month had passed since she and Yang had arrived at Beacon, but that felt like a lifetime ago. In no way was she a shy person, but the sheer number of people Ruby had met so far was staggering. Her quite but enthralling roommate Blake, a rather prissy but adorable, Ice Queen Weiss, The loveable dork Jaune, and his star athlete girlfriend Pyrrha and many more could recount on her other hand. None of whom she had talked to within a week or so had lost count of the days.

She was Leisurely walking down the main hall of the school, the hustle of other students trying to make it to their classes on time. Her first class of the day was on the complete opposite side of the massive building, but Ruby made a point of taking her sweet time unwrapping her earbuds and selecting a song she thought would go well with today's feeling; something slow but upbeat. She scanned for any of the more strict faculty, before spinning on her heel, walking the opposite direction, opting to take the scenic route to class.

She made to the schools' internal courtyard that doubled as study garden—claiming the nearest bolder as her chair, pulling out her phone to check the time before quickly stashing it back into her hoodie. _"I still got time."_ out of the corner of her eye, she caught a glimpse of two figures about to pass her, one more so than the other; the beautiful long white hair being the primary source of Rubys' curiosity.

_"To catch Weiss nearly late for a class was near impossible, but everyone's a bit lazy this morning."_ Though Weiss hadn't noticed Ruby yet, she knew she'd be ignored if she said anything. Ruby could still remember the tongue lashing Weiss had given her the last time she tried talking to her in front of her hoity-toity friends. _"I have an image to uphold!"_ She mocked to herself. 

Ruby had come up with an excuse for Weiss, that her other friends are too cutthroat for the redheads' awesomeness, but never really asked much about it after the fact. Closing her eye and taking a deep breath before finally dragged herself off the rock, dragging her feet the rest of the way to class. 

"Now I know we're all excited to start the lecture-" Mr. Port was cut off by the sound of Ruby entering the room, giving a mediocre wave in his direction as she took her seat. "As I was saying. I have an announcement from the headmaster; Starting Friday this week, the student council will be taking in new members to help decorate the school for the upcoming Halloween parade and celebration and that any that are willing help report to room 309 in the art wing." While talking about the activity, Port had written something on a slip of paper, placed it in front of Ruby. 

She gave him a questioning look, but he ignored her. Reluctantly flipping the slip over which read in big letters; **"Meet me after class."** Ruby huffed, she knew this was coming, she had felt she'd hit an emotional wall lately. She wasn't a bad student, hell she was here because her grades were better than most in her class, but recently she wasn't herself. 

Perusal Mr. Ports' Lecture had taken longer than expected because of his constant interjections of stories for his youth or while he was in the war, but sure enough, an hour had passed most of the students had left but a handful. Weiss catching Rubys' eye, the scarred girl gave her a "What's wrong with you?" expression but only received a shrug. 

"Could everyone please give me and miss. Rose some privacy?" Mr. Ports' usually jolly demeanor had disappeared, his face now contorted with disappointment. The remaining kids took their leave, Weiss slower than the rest, still trying to read Rubys' emotions, but she too left. 

"Miss. Rose, I've had high expectations of you from how your uncle had raved about you to me when he learned you'd be in my class. He stated what you are an outgoing, responsible, and hard-working young lady? But from what I've seen so far is quite concerning, I know that you have at least one of those qualities as you wouldn't be here if you were a slacker." Ruby sat in silence, as Prot continued; "Since the start of October you're always late, you never turn in your work, and I have never seen you once write down any notes. Now I've talked to your other teachers, and they all say the same thing, what's going on?" 

Ruby opened her mouth to make an excuse, but nothing came to mind. Instead, giving him the same shrug she gave Weiss. "I just don't feel like me." Mr. Ports' expression softened. 

"Listen, Ruby. I've known your family for a long time, think of me as an uncle you don't see very often. If you need to talk, I, Qrow, and the rest of the staff are here for you." Ruby just nodded. 

"Can I go now? I got to get to my next class." Mr. Port gave her look she couldn't make out, before handing her a hall pass. 

"On time, please?" 

She tossed her bag over her shoulder, giving him the same mediocre wave as exited the class. But before she could put her earbuds back in, a hand grabbed her by the shoulder. Spinning around, Weiss had been waiting for her just outside the door. 

"What are you doing?" She hissed the question, clearly displeased with Ruby. 

"I'm walking to my next class." She wished Weiss would take that answer as good enough, but Ruby knew better. 

"No, I mean dragging me along with all this friendship crap with me, to end up ditching me and what looks like everyone else?" Ruby couldn't meet Weiss's gaze; she was right Ruby had dragged her along. "What did you think I wouldn't notice you popping every couple of minutes to ask some silly question or be an idiotic nuisance. What did you think? that you could disappear, Ruby Rose, you are the farthest thing from invisible."

"I honestly don't want to talk about this, especially not with you, Weiss. Hell, I didn't even think you wanted to be my friend in the first place." She wanted this interrogation to end, but when Ruby would turn to leave, Weiss would pull her back. 

"THEN WHAT WAS THE POINT!?" The white-haired girl shrieked, loud enough to turn some of the other stragglers in the halls' attention to their conversation. Weiss composed herself before continuing, "Did you even want to be my friend?" 

"Weiss, we're going to be late for our next classes, let it go." Yet another attempt to dodge Weiss' questions, but when she turned back around all, she saw was the white-haired girl hurt expression as she stormed past her. _"Shit!"_ putting her face in her hands, _"What did Weiss want? Not even Ruby knew the reason for her sudden bout of depression. It was just there."_

* * *

The day had stagnated after Rubys' final class of the day, not sure what to do with herself and her current situation. She found herself wandering the halls aimlessly; She didn't feel like anything was particularly wrong, but she hardly felt like herself. 


	2. Chapter 2

Weiss could feel her pale skin turning red as she stomped away from Ruby. _"I knew this would happen; I knew she was nothing more than another faker."_ Her chest became tighter and tighter as she marched for her next class. 

"Oh, hey, Weiss!" She had to compose herself, " _take a long deep breath."_ and spun around with a smile. 

"Oh, hey Cinder, What's up?" She couldn't tell if she was shaking or if there was an earthquake but realized it was the former. 

"Oh, are you alright? You're shaking pretty bad. Here, come sit down with me." Weiss sat, not because she wanted to but because she didn't have a choice. Weiss had known Cinder her whole life, not by any decision she ever made but because her father told her to; _"It's for the betterment of the company that you stay friends with her. Dick head."_ She hadn't calmed down yet; before Cinder started complaining about her day. She was methodically tapping her fingers, waiting for the class actually to start. She wanted to know what the hell was wrong with Ruby. 

While working on her worksheets, Weiss had a right moment of clarity, _"Did I do something to her?"_ Weiss tried thinking of all the things she had said to Ruby before she stopped talking to her but kept going back to the time yelled at her for interrupting a 'Conversation' with Cinder. But what Weiss couldn't understand is that she had yelled at Ruby so many other times, and she had always bounced back. 

Through the rest of the class, her focus was not on her studies, only thinking of what she might have messed up, or even if it was her. _"Maybe asking another one of her friends would work?"_ Weiss forced herself to remember the names of the two girls Ruby had introduced her to a month ago, the only thing that came to mind was how exasperating the Blonde was. 

The ringing of the bell snapped Weiss out of her mind; the hour had passed by so fast, she shoveled her belongings back into her bag before Cinder could come up with something stupid topic to stop her. Her new goal was to find one of the two girls, cursing herself for not paying more attention that day. 

She mentally riffled through all the things Ruby had ever told her that might her locate them, remember something about boxing. To Weiss, her goal was clear; go to the gym, find and ask one of the girls what was going on. 

For the rest of the day, she went for one class to another. She was finishing most of the work before it would end and fidgeting aggressively for the rest of the time. Once the last couple minutes of her final class had rolled around, she was just about to jump out of her seat. But when the bell rang, pulled out of the classroom like hell on wheels, stomping her way through the progressively filling hallway. 

Stepping into the surprisingly warmer athletic building realization finally dawned upon her, she still had no idea where to or which one she was looking for. The main hall in this building had glass windows lining the hallway, giving clear visibility for each room. Weiss followed the path closely, looking at each person in the places, but none seemed familiar. 

"Hey there, Ice Queen, you looking for someone?" The voice filled Weiss with annoyance but also relief, and she had found the Blonde. 

"You!" the shriek came out far more aggressive than the white-haired girl would have liked. "We need to talk about your insufferable friend Ruby!" She hadn't meant to insult Ruby, but she felt hurt, betrayed by the redhead. But she had forgotten one crucial detail; Ruby had a sister... THIS was Ruby's sister. The Blonde had gotten considerably closer now; even in her heeled boots, Yang towered over her. 

Yang reached up to Weiss's forehead, with her middle finger held back by her thumb. **Thwap.** "OW! you brute! Why'd you do that?" Yang's smile was one of a poor winner, the kind that likes to rub in their victories. 

"What do you mean, 'Why?' You just called my baby sister, insufferable." Weiss pouted; she had only done that out of frustration, though Ruby really could push her buttons. 

Weiss glared daggers at Yang, she knew that she deserved the flick, but that didn't numb the pain. "I'm sorry, that's not what I meant." Her face softened partly out of embarrassment, and the other half was out of worry. "Has she said anything to you, like why she won't talk to anyone?" 

Yang was silent for a while, studying Weiss, probably unsure what to make of a person who can insult her sister and worry about them within a few minutes. "No, she hasn't said anything to me." She seemed to be looking for something to say, "Some bad shit happened around this time to us last year. She won't admit it, but it hits her pretty hard." 

"What happened?" legitimately curious what could turn this unlimited burning star of optimism into a black hole of the same thing. Weiss could see the subtle shift in Yang's posture; the question had made her uncomfortable. She motioned Weiss to follow her to sit beside her on a nearby bench. 

"We lost our mom, well Rubys' mom and my stepmom last year. She'd been sick for a while before that, but it took Ruby a long time to come to terms with it. " Weiss was shocked; she could see why Ruby would be acting out now. "She's probably trying to pretend everything is hunky-dory." Not sure what to say, Weiss just listened. "Hell, I'd try and talk to her, but I've barely been able to catch her lately either. 

"I feel like such a jerk for yelling at her now and making this about me." She could feel the guilt creeping up for the depths of her frozen heart. 

"Then, go apologize to her." The Blonde said very matter of factly, but how could Weiss ever face Ruby with how rude she had been. Weiss could never understand how it feels to lose a parent because she was never close to hers to begin with, she would have to think about before acting. 

Weiss hadn't noticed the afternoon had already shifted into the night, until after she thanked Yang for talking with her. The night air felt like heaven to the white-haired girl, using this walk to the dorms, the time to think of a game plan. _"I will be the best friend you could ask for, Ruby Rose; you can bet your ass on it."_ As childish the thought made Weiss feel, it also filled her will a determined warmth.

Though as Weiss made her way to the entrance of the dorm building, she could make out the soft yelling of a whispered argument. Peeking her head around the corner toward the sounds, Weiss found just who she was looking for but at the worst possible time. 

"Penny, I appreciate that you're worried, but there's nothing to be worried about." The expression on Rubys' face was familiar to Weiss; she had used the same one in many conversations with her father. The kind that reads, 'I'm so happy you stopped me, now can we get this over with.' 

"But, Friend, You're not taking care of yourself." There was a hint of an Irish accent as she spoke, but Ruby scowled at the statement, not that it wasn't right, but more so she just didn't want to hear the truth. Which it was, Ruby looked so tried under the street lamps lights. 

"Listen, we can talk about this another time. I just really want to go to sleep." From what Weiss could tell, Ruby spent just as much time with Penny since she got her as the brunette with glasses or Yang because the way Penny picked up on Rubys lie was impeccable, which left Weiss a bit envious. 

"You don't even look like you sleep anymore, Ruby just tell me what's wrong, and maybe we can talk it out." Rubys face began to turn red, but Weiss couldn't tell if it was from the frustration of being in this roundabout argument or embarrassment of being found out.

"JUST LEAVE IT ALONE!" Weiss had jumped silently in her hiding spot; she had never heard Ruby raise her voice in such a way. Looking back around the corner, she had only caught the tail end of the argument before Ruby stormed off inside the dorm building, leave the lone ginger in the night-time spotlight, and Weiss hiding around a dark corner like a creep. 

Despite not knowing the ginger besides the stories Ruby would retell of hers and Pennys' classroom antics, Weiss moved to console the girl. "Are you alright?" Penny jumped at the sound of her voice; she wasn't prepared for someone just to show up. 

"Hello, Weiss. That has yet to be determined." Penny gave a small chuckle at her attempt at a joke. Weiss, however, remained stone face, before cracking a small smile. 

"I think that can be said for all of us." They sat there for a long while, not saying anything of real substance, it felt more of a formality than someone trying to console another. 

Penny smiled widely for what Weiss felt was out of nowhere, "I appreciate what you're trying to do, Friend, but it's starting to get colder then Santa's balls." Weiss nodded, Though not agreeing with how it was said, it was getting much colder. 

Entering the building, they decided to part ways. Penny reassuring once more that what Weiss had done or at least tried to do for her was a kind act. "You know Rubys, right; you can be nice." Weiss took a mental step back at what felt like a backhanded compliment, the ginger disappeared out of sight of the lobby and left Weiss unsure if she liked her. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Firstly, I really want this version of the story to have a little more of a real grip. Ruby's going through a rather tough time and all that optimism is coming right back around as depression, in Rubys mind the girl gotta try her hardest to not let people see her down, she's HAS to be the beaming star. Its just the mask is cracking faster then she can glue it back together. So like any other depressed person she thinks distasting herself is better then being a burden on others.
> 
> Weiss has no idea of how to deal with emotions, especially other peoples and will often times get angry over trying to understand. Honestly She's a time bomb of anger just kinda siting perfectly.
> 
> Yang is dealing with the death of Summer by A. giving Ruby space to deal and beating the crap out of stuff at the gym, she's mostly over it, as much as you can be at least.
> 
> Blake is just really sad she cant seem to catch up with either of them lately, Ruby tends to sneak into the dorm way after curfew and gets up really early just to avoid the same conversation she had with others on repeat, and Yang is just doing her own thing.
> 
> If you've enjoyed let me know, thank you for reading, :)


	3. Comfort in different places

Ruby had finally made it back to her dorm, long after the mandated curfew for first years. She quietly locked the door behind her, as not to wake Blake up. Ruby could feel the bags under her eyes growing lately; the feeling of drowning overwhelmed her on most days. Everything has just been overwhelming. If she was honest with herself, she pretended not to know, but that was a lie that could only take her so far. 

But the half a month's attempts to ignore her friends had come crashing down the whole day. Weiss is angry at her; She left Penny crying, Ghosted Blake, Yang, and everyone else. The moment she kicked off her combat boots, a light behind her switched on, Rubys heart sank, and the embarrassment started to bubble to the surface. Blake had been sitting at the kitchen counter, in the dark, waiting for Ruby to return. "Hey, Blake." 

Blake had moved to stand in front of the crimson tipped haired girl, staring at her intently but not judgingly. Much to Ruby's surprise, she was pulled into the brunettes embrace, holding her tightly. There weren't any words shared between them, only the long silence of understanding. It wasn't long before Ruby couldn't keep her tears back any longer, hiding her face in Blake's shoulder, becoming a mess of sobbing. 

Gently they dropped to their knees, Ruby still clawing the back of Blake's' sweater vest. Blake still hadn't said a word, only letting the redhead take her time. When they finally pulled apart, Rubys eyes had become red and puffy, her face stained from the tears. "I'm sorry." Rubys voice has raspy, breathing sharply. 

Blake smiled softly, ruffling Ruby's hair. "It's what's friends are for." Ruby knew she was right, but that didn't from hurting similar to a backhanded compliment. "Yang told me, she told me that you were close to her." Ruby felt herself wince from all the memories, _"Was she ready to talk about Summer yet? It had been a year; what was the typical healing period for this kind of thing?"_

"I-" like the mind reader, Blake is, she put her hand over Ruby's mouth, at least that's what Ruby thought. 

"You don't have to talk to me about it if you're not ready. But when you are, Me, Yang, the rest of your little ginger gang you've got are here for you." Blake reached out to again ruffle Ruby's hair playfully. "You're going to be okay." 

Ruby contemplated telling Blake about the sorrow that was building up, but could she face the thought? Was Blake the right person to talk to, or would Yang be better? "I think this is enough for tonight. Thank you, Blake." Blake's' soft smile never faded, although out the emotionally charged encounter. Ruby had made many friends so far, but she hoped Blake would stay one long after school. 

"Don't mention it." getting to her feet; Blake gave Ruby a hand up. Ruby was exhausted, the day was long, and it was late. She could tell that Blake was drained too; her eyes kept flickering open and closed. So the duo retired for the night. 

* * *

Ruby could not fall asleep despite the new feeling of belonging and the exhaustion knocking on her proverbial door. Her mind replayed all the memories of her mother, the good, the bad, what would she think of who Ruby and Yang have become. Would she proud of them? 

She had been staring at the ceiling for far too long, making thousands of different patterns out of its pain job. Blake had fallen asleep hours ago; she waited a long time for Ruby to get home. But despite the time and her earlier exhaustion, Ruby was restless. Inside, her mind war waged between the urge to go and the guilt of leaving, with the former winning. 

She was letting the guilt wash away as she got redressed in yesterday's clothes, throwing on her sneakers on and made her way to the map of the school. She had made a habit of finding hiding spots all around campus, feeling extra vulnerable, Ruby wanted to find a location nobody would look for her. 

She took her time reading the massive map, picking through locations that wouldn't get her in trouble. But one place always caught her attention, a small building encircled and crossed out in red paint, the name also painted over to obscure its old purpose, and she was off with a silent nod, making sure to avoid any early morning faculty or the security guards. She had memorized the way after so many nightly trips to the spot. 

Now standing in front of the restricted building, Ruby smiled. The building looked like it had gone through a fire, but the nearby forest had retaken it. Stepping through the charred doorway, Ruby had found herself in a completely different world. Vines dangled from the shattered ceiling; what was once was a flowerbed, now toppled over and smashed by a large tree growing out of the spot. The flowers are now expanding wildly from their once neat homes all around the building, giving it an enchanted garden feel. 

Here Ruby felt at home, no one to bother her, no feelings to get in the way, just the flowers and old barky. She'd been taking care of the long-forgotten plants, just like the garden she and her mom used to have back home. Here Ruby didn't feel so alone. She made her way around the backside of the tree, to some overthrown over utility lockers where she had initially found the gardening tools she'd been using. 

And so Ruby began her almost nightly routine of slowly organizing the overgrowth. She never really cared how dirty or how little sleep she got. Though some nights, she had just brought a blanket with her and slept under the tree. Ruby was content with this; she felt safe in her very own little wonderland, a place she could truly be herself and not feel ashamed for how she isn't happy. 

With tonight's only portion done, Ruby stepped back to admire her handy work. A once wild and jagged rose bush was now beautifully rounded out. She whipped the sweat from her brow, which left a broad dirt streak across her forehead. "I truly think I've outdone myself this time. What do you think, Barky?" She giggled to herself as she sat next to a significantly sized root of the tree. 

Her smile slowly faded as she relaxed into one of the flowerbeds. _"What's the point of all the work if no ones gonna see it?"_ The thought that lingered in the back of her mind, with the rest of the things she didn't want to think about. _"This was her hiding spot."_ She'd tried to reason, but the feeling of bittersweetness rarely ever went away. 

"Truly impressive what you've accomplished so far, young lady." The voice caused Ruby to rocket to her feet, searching for the source. Her eyes landing on a figure standing in the doorway. Ruby could only make out the silhouette of a man leaning on a cane; moving closer, she could make out the school headmaster's long greyed slicked-back hair. 

"Professor Ozpin! what are you doing here?" Ruby realized just how dumb the words sounded a few seconds too late after she said them. 

The man smiled impishly, "Well, you see, I own this building." Ruby nodded shyly, a thousand possibilities running through her head but the most prominent one being her getting expelled for trespassing. "So what are you doing here? in this burnt down greenhouse, when you should be sleeping?" The question wasn't said with anger or impatience but with genuine curiosity. 

Fidgeting, Ruby found it hard to meet the man's face. "I- er. I come here to clear my head." 

"And to garden?" He asked, slight cocking his head. 

"And to garden." He nodded his head, happy with how transparent Ruby has been with him so far. 

"Then, as it's said, 'great minds think alike.' I, too, come here to think and get a fresh perspective." Ruby wanted to say how cool that was but was swiftly quieted but the raise of Ozpin's hand. "Though that may be, and you seem to be doing an excellent job here, I have to point out this is no place for a student, and if you are going to continue to trespass here, you do so with the utmost care. Am I understood, miss, uh?"

Ruby struggled to remember her name, "I, uh, It's Rose, Ruby Rose. But yes, sir, I understand." 

The smile never once leaving his face, "Very good. You have a great night, miss Rose." As quickly as the man appeared, he took his leave into the night's darkness. Though Ruby could still hear him talk with another female voice, she thought she recognized as he walked away.

Now fully aware of the gravity that the situation had, Ruby wasn't sure how to react. _"Had she just stole the headmasters hiding spot?"_ She was still stunned that she didn't have to explain to uncle Qrow, Yang, and her dad that she got expelled for illegally gardening. "I think now is an excellent time to go to sleep." She announced to Barky, not willing to tempt fate too hard tonight; she made her way back to her dorm.


End file.
